ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gorian (Story 0)
An original Ultra from the Ultraman Story 0 manga, Gorian is a powerhouse compared to most of his fellow Ultras. History Ultraman Story 0 Like the other Ultras of his generation, Gorian was originally a humanoid but was transformed by the activation of the sabotaged Plasma Sun. Like the other Ultras he fought the deluge of monsters that arose from his planet's transformed fauna and foliage. Unlike most Ultras, Gorian was both blessed and cursed with great power from the Plasma Sun, power that initially caused him to rampage about like a monster in a berserk fury. Flare was able to subdue him by sacrificing half of his lifespan. In time he was able to control himself, and the great strength he now possessed, to help his fellow Ultras. Some time later after his planet had recovered, Gorian was scouting a rocky planet looking for clues to the nature and pattern of the Plasma Sun's radiation infection across the universe. Upon entering a strange rock formation Gorian was swallowed by a massive monster. However, using his great strength, Gorian pried the beast's jaws open, escaping. Gorian threw the beast into the air and destroyed it with his Ultra Buster technique. Among the remains of the monster, Gorian noticed a piece of bio-mechanical technology. Later he returned to the Land of Light, where he tried to protect the flame of the Ultra Tower from the shadowy projection created by the Baltan's technology they had recovered. The group were successful is rescuing and saving the flame when Zoffy destroyed the amalgamated device with his M87 Ray. Later Gorian flew across space with Flare searching for Ace in an asteroid belt. The duo found themselves being attacked by the numerous small asteroids. Using his great strength, Gorian caught all of the projectiles and crushed them into one large asteroid. Sensing the strange energies from it, Flare used his powers to pry open a dimensional gate to the pocket dimension with in it. There they found a barren field where portraits of various monster hovered in the air. Without warning energy attacks came at them from all over. The pair eventually spied Ace's moving portrait and realized he was in another pocket dimension connected to theirs and was in battle. Profile Transformation Gorian has his own human form. When transforming into Ultra form he uses the Gorian Belt, a belt bearing Plasma Ore, special material irradiated by the Plasma Sun. He bumps his fists together and calls his own name to transform. Abilities *'Strength': Gorian boasts massive strength the likes of which is not seen often outside of strength forms like Tiga Power Type or Dyna Strong Type. Techniques *'Specium Cannon': Gorian lifts his opponent into the air and punches them on the return to terrafirma. Upon impact there is a large energy discharge that covers his entire body and destroys his opponent. *'Ultra Buster': Gorian tosses the foe into the air and they land on his head crest upon which they explode. Gorian_Strength.jpg|Strength Gorian_Specium_Cannon.jpg|Specium Cannon Gallery Story0_Gorian_Profile.jpg Gorian.jpg Ultraman Golian.JPG Trivia *Gorian is an Ultra that has facial hair like Ultraman Chuck, even though he's not old enough to canonically have facial hair. **Gorian's facial hair may be due to his physical age at the time of his transformation into an Ultra. *Gorian's original colors in his berserk state were inverted of his normal colors. They were red for his body with white stripes. **In this berserk state his eyes were similar in appearance to Alien Zarab's imitation of Ultraman, or Ultraman Belial's eyes. Category:Manga Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Ultraman Story 0 Characters Category:Land of Light Ultras